mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy
"Timmy" redirects here. For the DS character, see:Tim Sweet. Timmy is a sim who appears in the MySims series. He is often talking about gaming, knowing he is a gamer. He is TimmyBarela's main sim. Roles in Games Timmy (MySims)|MySims|true Timmy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Timmy (MySims Party)|MySims Party Timmy (MySims Party DS) (Cut)|MySims Party (DS) (CUT) Timmy (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Timmy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Timmy (MySims Racing 3DS)|MySims Racing (3DS) Timmy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Timmy (MySims Sky Heroes)|MySims Sky Heroes Timmy (MySims Sky Heroes DS)|MySims Sky Heroes (DS) Timmy (Matt's MySims Mania Wii/Wii U)|Matt's MySims Mania (Wii/Wii U) Appearance 'MySims, MySims KIngdom, MySims Party, MySims Racing, MySims Racing DS MySims Racing 3DS:' Timmy's hair is spiky, styled the same as Chaz McFreely's, brown hair, light skin, black eyes, the same as Poppy's, a mouth that is the same as Travis's, and a red coat that looks similiar to Chaz's. 'MySims Agents:' Timmy's hair, mouth, and skin tone stays the same, but he now has more brown eyes similiar to Luis's, and he has an agent suit. 'MySims Sky Heroes, MySims Sky Heroes DS:' Timmy's hair, eyes, mouth, and skin tone stays the same as his MySims Agents look, but now he wears tech visors, and a yellow pilot outfit. Trivia *Timmy was supposed to appear in MySims Party (DS) but was cut for an unknown reason. *There is some glitch in MySims Wii, where Timmy interacts with some sims differently, like he is mean to Dolly Dearheart, and nice to Esma. This glitch is not seen in the PC game, though. *Timmy dislikes Derek in MySims Agents, but he does not seem to in MySIms Sky Heroes. This might be because Derek is on the good side on MySims Sky Heroes. *Timmy is said by King Roland in MySims Kingdom (DS) ''when King Roland finds the disaster that Dr. Nefario had made. This is because he must of been a wandolier once, which might mean that he was the last wandolier, but for a short time. *On a ''MySims (Beta) screenshot, there is a sim who is watering a plant that looks similiar to Timmy. This might be him in his Beta appearance. *Timmy's the only character on [[MySims Kingdom (3DS)|''MySims Kingdom (3DS)]] that lives at the island, "Gamer Island", to not appear on [[MySims Galaxy|''MySims Galaxy]], and on "Arcade Galaxy". *On MySims, when sims like Maria talks about interests at Book Party's, it sounds like they say "Why Timmy". *Timmy has a rivaly with Morcubus, Goth Boy, and Derek. He also does not like Cute sims and things so much. *On Timmy's MySims Agents icon, he has his darker eyes instead of brown eyes that he has in the game. *Timmy was replaced by Proto-Makoto on Rocket Reef in MySims Kingdom (3DS), since him and Vic Vector moved to "Gamer Island" in MySims Kingdom (3DS). *Timmy's Myims Racing building music is the same music as the song that plays when you are at Vic's arcade in MySims Kingdom. Gallery Image:BetaTimmy.jpg|Timmy in his beta appearance Image:BetaTimmyDance.jpg|A bigger picture of Timmy in his beta Image:Copy of TimmyBeta2.jpg|Another screenshot of Timmy in his beta Category:Characters